Summer Fantasies
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: On a hot summer day Kimiko and Raimundo create their own Summer Fantasies when they play outside with Omi and Clay.


**Summary: On a hot summer day Kimiko and Raimundo create their own Summer Fantasies when they play outside with Omi and Clay. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance… Except for my laptop and my DS… Oh and all of my pretty kitties!**

_**Summer Fantasies**_

On a hot summer day Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, and Omi were sitting outside in the courtyard. Master Fung had given them a day off but none of them knew what to do.

"I'm so bored!" Raimundo cried. "There is absolutely nothing to do today.

"I hear ya pardner." Clay was fanning his self with his light brown hat. "And the heat doesn't help none." Omi jumped up and stuck his finger in the air.

"We could do our chores!" Everyone groaned and Raimundo looked up at him and said.

"We're off Omi, off."

"As in we don't have to do our chores." Clay added.

"Oh," Omi sat on the ground. "I am most wooden."

"Me too." Clay agreed.

"It's bored Omi," Raimundo said. "But I totally agree with you." Kimiko rolled her eyes; she hated it when her friends complained. She thought for a moment then jumped up and twirled around. She picked up a stick and spun once more before saying.

"I am the fairy princess of the beautiful land of Fairytop." The boys stared at her for a moment as she danced around some more. She spun into a swarm of fireflies and smiled brightly.

"And these are my royal subjects." She pointed to each firefly and named them one at a time. "This is Melinda, and Shaun, and Rita, and Conrad. And this is Ty, and Linda, and Matt, and Tina." Omi and Clay were still staring at her strangely but Clay had caught on to the game. He stood up and pointed to his self struttingly.

"And I'm the King of Tetratown."

"Ooh! Omi jumped up and joined him. "And I am the Prince of this Tetratown." Clay patted Omi' s head and said.

"My son, go and send for the fairy princess of Fairytop. I need her to grant my wish." Omi saluted.

"Yes sir." He said. Then he pretended like he was riding a horse as he slowly made his way to where Kimiko was standing. Raimundo watched the charade in amusement but did not join in. Kimiko continued to twirl and dance as Omi finally reached her.

"My beautiful fairy," Omi said. "My father, the king of Tetratown, needs you." Kimiko twirled to face him.

"Tetratown?" She said with a somewhat suspicious smile.

"Yes." Omi answered. "My father needs you to grant his wish." Kimiko smiled once more and said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ah yes," Omi smiled. "Shall we take my horse?"

"I have a better idea." Kimiko said. "Why don't I just transport us?" Omi nodded and Kimiko twirled her stick around. Omi and Kimiko ran fast to Clay pretending that they were just transported. Raimundo rolled his eyes as he continued to watch the three play.

"Ah, Princess Kimiko of Fairytop." Clay said when they reached him. Kimiko curtsied and smiled up at him.

"King Clay, it is so wonderful to see you." Clay nodded.

"Princess Kimiko." He went on to say. "I have a wishful request."

"You want me to grant you a wish?" Clay nodded again.

"Yes."

"What do you wish for?" Kimiko asked almost too innocently.

"I wish for Tetratown to become the best kingdom that it can be." Kimiko's suspicious smile returned as she held up her stick.

"Your wish is my command…" She turned around and called out. "People of Tetratown you will become the best kingdom in the world!" She twirled the stick above her head as she said. "Twinkle, glitter, and shimmers turn me into the ruler of Tetratown!"

"No!" Clay gasped. Then just before Kimiko brought the stick down on herself Omi lunged her and grabbed the stick. Kimiko grunted as she was playfully thrown into the ground.

"How dare you!" Kimiko screamed. "I could do wondrous things for this town!"

"Too bad," Clay said. "You will never take my kingdom away from me. Omi throw her into prison."

"No!" Kimiko fell onto her knees crying. "You can't do this to me!" She screamed. Omi grabbed Kimiko's hand as she continued to cry. Raimundo knew that they were only alligator tears but it still broke his heart.

"I'll save you Princess Kimiko." He yelled jumping up. He grabbed Kimiko's hand and together they ran.


End file.
